My Awakening Heart
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: A beating of a heart, feelings yet to be realised, what do we do to realise these feelings. Would it take a horrifying dream? Shirogane x Akira Might not be good but check it out anyways


Monochrome Factor:

**Monochrome Factor:**

**My Awakening Heart**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Shirogane x Akira

**Disclaim: **Do not own the series, the series owns me!!

**Warning:** Boy's Love, it's Monochrome Factor what do you expect?

**Summary:** A beating of a heart, feelings yet to be realised, what do we do to realise these feelings. Would it take a horrifying dream?

I'm no good at summaries, leave me alone (giggle)

_--_

_In the days of light_

_In the nights of darkness_

_A heart that forever sleeps_

_Not knowing if there is another soul out there like them_

_But there will also be another soul that would match their own_

_This is how Darkness and Light became opposites in the first place_

_And how two different kinds of souls became kindred spirits to each other_

_**

* * *

**__**Thump, Thump**_

Akira was walking home from school, still annoyed that Shirogane was following him like he always did. His life had been changed ever since this shadow came into his life. Yet when Akira is with him, his heart would always beat increasingly fast. The chocolate haired boy couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

He wasn't usually like this when he walked home from school on his own.

Actually things were never like this when he was alone

Yet thinking back to that time when there was nothing following him but the slow rise and fall of the sun and moon, the echoes of the wind that howled behind him. Nothing but the usual sounds that the world made.

And now, Akira is here with someone always looking over his shoulder…

"We're finally alone Akira-kun!" Shirogane meowed like a little kitten that was hungry for attention, pink spots covering his clear white cheeks. Akira just picked up the pace; he wanted to get home as quickly as possible before it gets dark. It's not that he has anything wrong with the dark, lately though when it would turn dark Akira always felt a chill going down hi spine and it would scare him a little.

"Hurry up before I lock you out of the house!" Akira warned, the shadow just chuckled calmly, seemingly not worried about the threat.

"I'm not worried, I can phase through doors" Akira began to mutter curses under his breath, leaving Shirogane in his dust as he did so. It wasn't long till home was in plain sight and that just made Akira relieved and was met with a relieved sigh escaping his sweet lips.

Once he reached the front door, Shirogane made the first move and wrapped his arms lightly around his little partner.

"Awww Akira-kun, lets play"

"What are you ten years old?" Shirogane moaned when Akira shock his arms of and pouted, seemingly a bit hurt and sad at being shunned, then again is that anything new? Still that didn't stop Shirogane from trying to hug or even attempt to kiss Akira. Heck remember the Shakespearian play incident?

Shirogane never realised how jealous he was of the boy that played Ophelia. There were times he pictured it in his mind that made him angry and he did think about toppling a bag on them himself. Although Shirogane wasn't that sort of person, he would never in danger Akira; if he did then the Shadow would never forgive himself.

Akira was his precious person and he didn't mind if Akira couldn't understand. He was young but there were times that Shirogane wouldn't mind ravishing him with sweet innocent caresses but then again Akira would probably never talk or see him again if Shirogane ever behaved in that sort of manner.

The next couple of hours were pretty much quiet; Akira was surprisingly more quiet than usual. He was down the living room watching TV, while Shirogane observed. None of them exchanged words between the other and Shirogane was fine with that, it was the usual ways they would spend their afternoons sometimes.

After they watched an hour of television, Akira turned it off, meaning he was bored and fed up with it already, a shame too because Shirogane was rather enjoying the program that was on.

"Akira-kun?"

Dark grey eyes looked in to icy cold blues; Akira laid himself out flat on the sofa before closing his eyes lightly.

"I'm going to sleep for a little while, don't disturb me" Akira muttered warily and of course Shirogane felt a little bit left out, he was hoping to cuddle the boy when he's deeply asleep.

"Mou, I want to hug you Akira-kun"

"No" Akira snarled and that's when he fell asleep.

* * *

_The next time Akira opened his eyes, all he could see was nothing but the pitch black darkness that surrounded him. Akira could barely see anything but then again you had to be a cat to see in the dark. _

_Akira's heart began to thump so hard that he thought he was going to die, he hated the dark, he didn't want to admit because it would make the young teenager appear weak and he doesn't want to appear like that. Akira didn't want to look some damsel in distress, that was Mayu's job._

_Kengo would probably snap at him for thinking that, but it was remotely true, most of the time._

_All of a sudden he saw Shirogane's form a couple of metres in front of him. That long silver platted pony tail was a dead give away along with the black hat._

"_Shirogane?" Akira ran up to his partner, he tried to grab Shirogane's arm but then Shirogane vanished into a blinding white light, like stars and then nothingness. "Shirogane!!" Akira yelled his heart was starting to thump so hard inside his chest that it started to hurt._

_Akira looked around in a panic to see where Shirogane have disappeared too. He didn't want to feel that pain again, the pain of Shirogane being taken from him. It was getting so cold that Akira thought his body was freezing over; he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm._

"_Akira-kun…" came a familiar ghostly voice. _

"_Shirogane? Shirogane!!" he yelled "If this is another joke of yours it's not funny! Where are you? Shirogane!" Then Shirogane appeared in front of him, but there was something wrong. He wasn't wearing his usual black coat but it was the white one that was under his coat. The hat no longer there and Shirogane's hair was not in a plat but scattered everywhere, flowing in the direction that the cold wind was going. _

_Blood_

_Yes there was proof of blood stained into his white coat, Shirogane's hands were stained in it and there were blood like tear drops going down Shirogane's clear white, milky cheeks. Akira was shocked, so shocked that he couldn't move, couldn't say a thing to his partner._

"_Gomenasai, Akira-kun" Shirogane whispered dimly and then he fell to the floor, blood making a pool in the floor and all Akira could see was his reflection as he dropped to his knees._

"_S-Shirogane…" Akira grabbed the shadow and pulled him into his arms. He started to shake Shirogane, something to wake him up. "Shirogane!! Shirogane don't you dare die on me you bastard!!" Akira continued to scream and yell until he realised there were tears forming at his own eyes._

"_Shirogane! D-don't…"_

_And then all he could hear was the sound of thunder before he could finish his sentence._

* * *

Akira jumped and screamed. Shirogane who was sitting next to him wrapped his arms around his little partner. Trying his best to calm Akira down, he never saw the teenager act this way before, he could even feel the beatings of the boy's heart in his chest. Like a panicked rabbit when it's cornered.

"Akira-kun!"

"_Don't leave me alone…" _Akira whispered the tears were already going down his cheeks. Akira whispered that a couple of more times until he stopped, realising that he's back in the world of reality and the realm that Akira was trapped in with overwhelming revelations of what could happen in the future.

Shirogane soothed his hand on to Akira's back, round little calming circles forming around gently and softly. It was nice to have someone comfort you, but Akira didn't want to seem like a scared little kid.

"Are you okay Akira-kun?" Shirogane asked in a calming whisper, his arms tightened a little but not too much that it would hurt. Akira didn't say anything for a moment; he was too busy listening to the heart beats of Shirogane's chest to pay much attention to the Shadow's questions.

_That dream just now…_Akira wondered

_**Thump, thump**_

_Shirogane disappeared _

Why did that thought scare him so much? Was Akira Nikaido so use to having the shadow Shirogane follow him, staying with him too much? Akira knew there was going to be a time when one of them would die but that thought was so frightening that Akira just didn't want to think about it anymore.

This was where Shirogane placed a hand unto Akira's chin and tilted it up slightly, looking into those overflowing grey eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment and the silence was becoming a bit maddening for Akira.

"S-Shirogane" Akira stuttered softly

"Akira-kun" and that was where it happened…

Shirogane kissed Akira so lightly, his tongue touching Akira's lips questioningly. Akira's lips parted and it wasn't long till Shirogane was drowning Akira in a passionate kiss, a promise of comfort as the darkness consumed the whole room and nothing but thunder echoing and lightening tearing the skies apart.

When it was time to breathe they broke apart and Akira's cheeks were bright red. Shirogane smiled lightly, the Shadow relieved and glad Akira wasn't crying anymore. More silence appeared, then Shirogane kissed Akira's forehead and then wrapped his arms around Akira once more, snuggling his chin in Akira's chocolate brown hair.

"Are you feeling better Akira-kun?"

Akira growled a little bit "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Mou, what makes you say that Akira-kun? I'm not an opportunist" Shirogane meowed, a bit insulted at that remark.

"Yes you are" Akira snarled "You'd take any opportunity you'd get Shirogane, you can let go of me now" Akira tried to pry himself from Shirogane's touch but just what he expected from the Shadow, Shirogane refused.

"Awww can I hold you a bit more?"

_**Thump, thump**_

There were the echoes of Shirogane's heart again and it was at this time that Akira realised something.

_I can't win when it comes to Shirogane _he thought to himself bitterly

"Fine" Akira sighed in defeat, his cheeks growing deeper in a shade of red "Just don't try anything or I'm throwing you out Shirogane" the boy threatened and of course Shirogane giggled, taking that to heart.

"Okay, Akira-kun"

'_If Shirogane isn't here? Then where does that leave me?'_

* * *

_The Light needs Darkness_

_Just as the Darkness needs Light_

_If these two pieces didn't have each other_

_Then where does that leave everyone in the world?_

* * *

_**You are my Light**_

_**I am your Darkness**_

_**We need each other to survive**_

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I am terrible…I was hoping to write better but I think my last Shirogane x Akira fic was much nicer, Akira was out of character!! (whimpers) A reviewer asked me to do Akira as the seme and Shirogane as the uke, so I'm trying to plan something that would balance the two out…

Maybe a twister game or something…

(Looks at title)

Why did I come up with a title like that…hm? Well until I get better in my English grammar again (I live in the UK for crying out loud)

Till next time Kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
